My Soldier
by cmccammon1
Summary: Set in 1864 during the civil war. Isabella Cullen has it all beauty, wealth, and the towns most eligible bachelor. However she is miserable she yearns for an adventure. As she is on her way home one day she stumbles over a handsome soldier who has been shot while she nurses him back to health they fall in love. Can love overcome any obstacle set in their way? Read and find out.
1. The first time they saw each other

Disclaimer all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I am just putting my own spin on things.

A/N I have decided to revamp this chapter I feel I need to write it a bit different. So please read and review.

1854  
Isabella "Bella" Cullen sat in the living room of her best friend Alice's house they were going over wedding details. Bella was engaged to Edward Mason the most eligible bachelor in town. Her father was the town doctor, her mother was a peer with the ladies of the community there was nothing she could not achieve. Bella had grown quiet as she thought about her life so far. She had everything it seemed beauty, wealth, youth, and a bright future. "So why do I feel trapped" she thought to herself.

Bella looked up when she heard Alice come back down the stairs with what looked like a ton of lace Bella groaned inwardly, she knew Alice was going to turn this wedding into a huge production.

"Be nice Bella you only get married once" Alice said.

"Yes but not everyone wants to be dripping in lace" Bella replied.

Bella knew it was useless as it always was with Alice. She loved Alice but their tastes were completely different. When Alice had married her husband Jacob she had insisted everything be covered with lace. Bella just wanted to be married in a simple white gown and have no lace anywhere in site.

"You are marrying the most eligible man it has to be more than just a simple ceremony" Alice had told her over an over again. So Bella handed the reigns over to Alice to plan everything it was easier than arguing with her. Alice always won her arguments.

Bella left Alice's a few hours later with a headache. She knew by the time it was over she would be happy to get away on the fabulous honeymoon trip Edward had promised her.

As Bella was lost in thought she was not really paying attention to where she was going. She found herself going a way she always went through the old abandoned church just at the edge of town. She loved walking through it it always gave her a sense of calm. Tonight was different however something was wrong.

"Is someone there" she called out when she heard a noise.

"Can you help me" a voice came from her left.

Bella went to where she heard the voice and gasped at what she saw. Laying on the ground was a young man it looked like he had been shot he was laying in a pool if blood. The thing that shocked her the most was the color of his army uniform, it was grey. He was a Confederate soldier and by law she knew she should turn him over to the police.

"Who are you and why are you here" Bella asked.

"Major Jasper Whitlock at your service ma'am" came his reply. "I was with my company earlier today when we were attacked by Union soldiers. I escaped on my horse but not before I was shot I just arrived here not that long ago. Please help me I know what the law is and you should turn me over to the police."

Bella listened to Jasper as he explained and she was conflicted she said "I will clean and bandage your wound tonight. I need time to think about weather or not I am going to help you or turn you over to the police."

"I understand" came Jasper's reply.

Bella quickly grabbed the necessary supplies her father always insisted she carry with her. "You never know when you will have to help someone in need" he had said.

Bella worked quickly and efficiently, it did not take long to clean and bandage the wound. "I will be back tomorrow and I promise I will have made my decision. You need to rest now."

"Thank you that is all I can ask from you and I will understand no matter what you choose." Jasper replied.

After Bella helped Jasper settle in for the night she left for home to sleep on what she felt would be a very important decision.

A/N I decided I needed to rewrite this chapter because I was not that happy with it I hope everyone enjoys my revamped version of this chapter I have to say I am really happy with it. Please read and review.


	2. The happy couple

A/N Thank you for the reception to this story I was really nervous when I posted it. I am introducing new characters in this chapter. Jasper will not really be in the chapter I will have more with him in the next one. Please read and review thank you. So sorry for the delay in the update I had the chapter all written out and I accidentally deleted it but I will post another chapter soon enjoy.

After a long restless night Bella finally woke up hours before anyone else had to get up. She had tossed and turned almost all night long thinking about what she should do. Bella knew that if she got caught she would be in serious trouble, because anyone caught harboring or helping a Confederate soldier were considered criminals.

However Bella knew that if she turned Jasper in he would go to prison. Bella had seen the prison where they kept the prisoners of war when she went with her father to help an injured guard. To say the prison was not a nice place would be an understatement The guards treated the prisoners very badly and the only thing in the cells was a bucket. Bella new that there was no way she was going to turn Jasper over to the authorities.

"Bella can you come down for breakfast" she heard her mother call a couple hours later. Reluctantly Bella got up to go face her mother and see what she wanted.

Unbeknownst to Bella a certain fiancé of hers was arriving at that very moment. Edward was curious as to why Bella's mother wanted him to come for breakfast he would soon find out very shortly. Edward new he was the most eligible bachelor, and that by marrying into the Cullen family he knew it was a good business venture. Bella being the most beautiful girl in town help boost his ego,because when to most beautiful people in town get together it makes everyone jealous.

Edward look up as his future bride started descending the stairs, he thought again how lucky he was to be marrying her.

"Why is Edward here" Bella thought, she had been surprised to see him waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She knew she would find out soon enough her mom was up to something.

Esme looked up as her daughter and future son walked into the dining room arm in arm. Smiling she got up and went to kiss them both. Edward gave her a stunning smile. Esme thought again how handsome and nice her future son was she was very happy for her daughter.

"Sit down" Esme said "I have something to discuss with you and after breakfast we are going for a ride."

Bella was curious as to what her mother had up her sleeve so she asked. "What are you up to mother?"

"I will tell you in good time Bella" came the reply.

As they ate Esme started by saying "I have thought long and hard as to what to give you for a wedding present but I have finally found it."

Bella was shocked but excited she wondered what her mom had found.

After breakfast Esme called for the carriage to be brought around. As the trio left the house there was an excitement in the air as the couple contemplated what the surprise was. Bella could hardly contain her excitement as they rode through the streets of Newport.

After a short drive they came to a stop in front of the most beautiful house. Bella knew this house well she had walked past it so many times praying that one day she could live there one day. She looked at her mother and asked is this the present, all Esme did was put a key in her daughters hand and said "why don't you find out."

As the couple toured the new house a few miles away in the old abandoned church Jasper had started to take a turn for the worse. He knew he was developing a fever, he also knew if Bella did not come back soon he would be in trouble he could feel himself getting closer to unconsciousness.


	3. A close call

A/N I wanted to say thank you again for the support this story is getting. I never knew I had a talent for writing until I started writing this story. Jasper will be in this chapter but I am still debating if he will be conscious or not we will see. Please read and review and of course enjoy.

Bella walked to the church hoping to find that Jasper was on the mend. However as she stepped inside the church she could tell something was very wrong. She went to the place she had left Jasper at and instantly she knew she had to act otherwise there was no chance if him making it through the next day. She said a prayer of thanks that she had packed medical supplies just in case she needed them.

Bella had seen and assisted her father plenty of times with patients so she knew exactly what to do. Jasper looked so pale she was afraid she might be to late she worked quickly putting cool compresses in his head. She removed the outer layer of his clothes, rubbed vinegar on his legs and feet because this draws the fever out of the head. Bella worked for hours after the first hour she thought she was going to loose him when he took a turn for the worse.

Bella finally started to see improvement in Jasper progress was slow but she knew she was winning the battle. When his fever finally broke it was late in the evening and when he finally opened his eyes it was close to midnight.

Bella had never been so happy in her entire life. She had saved his life relief flooded her when he looked at her.

"You came back" Jasper whispered. "I thought you were not going to come back except with the police. Thank you."

Stunned Bella replied. "I thought about turning you over to the police but I knew it would not be the right thing to do. Your welcome."

As the last word was spoken Jasper slipped into unconsciousness. Bella knew it was going to be a long night and she knew her mother would be furious with her but she could not leave Jasper. Bella prepared for a long night and prayed that he would make it through the night.


	4. A connection is made

A/N I am so sorry about the mix up with chapter three. I am also sorry it was a shorter chapter this will be a longer chapter. As always read and review please and if course enjoy. I am posting early because of the long wait for the last chapter.

As the sun rose Bella knew she had won the battle Jasper was still alive. The fever had broke during the night and he was sleeping comfortably.

Bella was just finishing up changing the bandage when she heard the sound of someone walking in the church. She knew if she was caught there would be no escape for her she along with Jasper would be thrown into prison. Bella prayed that whoever was in the church would not see them.

As the footsteps approached she knew she had been discovered because they slowed as they got closer. Bella knew she had to try and fight off whoever it was if not for her sake but for Jasper's as well. She knew if he was thrown into prison he would die and that was not something she was going to let happen.

Bella grabbed the sharpest thing she had with her preparing to fight she saw the shoes come to a stop in front of her.

"Bella?" Startled she looked up to see her father.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"I am helping someone in need" came the reply."

"A Confederate soldier Bella you should have turned him in as soon as you found him."

"I couldn't dad he would have died without my help."

"Bella you are to much like me I know you are the type of person that can never say no to anyone in need. I will help you with him if you would like but it seems you have things well at hand."

"I feel I need to finish what I started dad thanks for the offer. But how you can help me is with mom I have no idea what to say to her."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes dad I am and if you can bring supplies that would be great."

"Bella I think we need to move him somewhere else because you do not have access to water. Plus you are in the middle if town anyone could stumble in on you at any time."

Bella thought for a few and asked. "Do you know where we can go?"

"I have the perfect place we will move him late tonight. Take care until then."

"Thanks dad" Bella said.

With those words her father left the church.

Jasper heard the entire conversation between Bella and her father. He was thankful he had been found by the kindest people. He opened his eyes to study Bella. When he first saw her he thought an angel had been sent to him she was easily the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had soft chestnut hair done up in a coif as was the style. Most of her hair had dislodged in the night and fell about her shoulders, it was wavy and he wondered how it would feel to touch it. Her hair was beautiful but it was her face that commanded attention her almond shaped eyes were a beautiful color of chocolate brown. They were framed by long eyelashes a man could look into those eyes for hours and just get lost. Her nose was small and delicate, her mouth was the kind that just begged for soft kisses. This was all set in an oval face, Bella had a figure that a man could happily get lost in for hours. Jasper knew he should not be attracted to her but he could not help it.

Bella got the feeling she was being watched when she looked up she found herself looking into his blue eyes. She could not look away there was an electric current in the air between them. She felt her pulse quicken as their eyes stayed locked to each other. Jasper could not look away he felt the air change the longer they stared at each other. Finally Bella turned away she had to put some space between Jasper and herself so she said "I will be right back" and quickly went to a spot only she knew about in the church. To think about what had just happened.


	5. A talk

A/N- I wanted to apologize for the long break in between chapters it has been a crazy week. First I wanted to rewrite the first chapter because I was not happy with it so please reread it I know you will enjoy it much better. Ok so recap a connection has been made and Bella's dad is going to help them out as much as he can. Please read and review and as always enjoy.

It was going on an hour since Bella had left to "get some air" Jasper was beginning to wonder if she was coming back. He was just as confused by the connection he felt to Bella he hoped she would come back soon so they could talk about it.

Bella knew she had to go back to Jasper she was afraid of what had happened. After an hour away she was still trying to figure out what had passed between them. She decided that it was a good idea to talk to Jasper and see what he thought.

Jasper looked up when he heard Bella come back he could tell she was nervous. Bella was careful not to look into Jasper's eyes as she came over and sat down in front of him.

"I feel we should talk" Jasper said when he saw Bella struggling for the right words.

"I know I just don't know what to say" Bella replied.

"How about this I feel a strong connection to you but I am not sure what it means." Jasper supplied.

"I guess that is the best we can ask for" Bella replied. "What do we do?" She asked.

"I guess you just help me get better so I can get back to my regiment. We will just keep everything friendly between us. Will this be good for you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I feel you are right I will help you get better. We need to get ready to move you because my dad is going to be back soon to help us go somewhere more secluded." Bella said.

Bella started busying herself with the preparations to move Jasper. As she gathered things together Bella started thinking about what Jasper had said she wondered if things would really just be friendly with them. The connection they seemed to feel much stronger than anything she had felt before.

Jasper felt useless as he laid and watched Bella work, he was not used to the feeling and he did not like it at all. He thought about their conversation and knew he was lying to himself and her when he said that they should just keep things friendly. He wanted to be more than just Bella's friend but it would be to dangerous to start anything with her. As it was he was trusting her with his life but if they were caught they would both be thrown into jail, that was something he would not allow.

A few hours later Bella's father returned to help them move to the new location. There was one heart pounding moment when they almost ran into the patrol but luckily the guards went right past them without even looking in their direction.

A/N- I am leaving this chapter here sorry it is so short I have a bit of writers block I might rewrite it eventually so sorry it was not what I wanted it to be. I am also sorry it has taken a while to get it up life has just gotten crazy lately.


End file.
